


If The Universe Is Infinite

by ghostofgatsby



Series: Of Stars and Skies Above [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Childhood, M/M, Multi, Space AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofgatsby/pseuds/ghostofgatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as Smith can remember, he's always wanted to go to space. His family lived outside Cape Canaveral, and he can vividly remember sitting on his dad's shoulders, watching the first of the Mars Expedition rockets launch into space.<br/>"I'm gonna be a spacemun when I grow up!" He exclaimed. “I’m gonna be the best space pilot Mars has ever seen!”<br/>His dad had laughed, but encouraged him. "Maybe one day, son." He said. "Maybe one day you'll be living up there, among the stars."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Universe Is Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I wrote more Space AU.
> 
> Cape Canaveral is in Florida, in the U.S., and they launch rockets from there. There are a lot of Americanisms and American ways of phrasing in my stories, even though the Hats are not actually American.
> 
> If I need to tag anything, let me know.
> 
> reblog?: https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2016/01/28/if-the-universe-is-infinite-ghostofgatsby

For as long as Smith can remember, he's always wanted to go to space. His family lived outside Cape Canaveral, and he can vividly remember sitting on his dad's shoulders, watching the first of the Mars Expedition rockets launch into space.

"I'm gonna be a spacemun when I grow up!" He exclaimed. “I’m gonna be the best space pilot Mars has ever seen!”

His dad had laughed, but encouraged him. "Maybe one day, son." He said. "Maybe one day you'll be living up there, among the stars."

Smith never stopped dreaming. Space colonization grew and expanded, militarized and became economically affordable. He never took down the led-glowing stars on his bedroom ceiling, even though the lights in his holographic star map had gone out years before he reached eighteen.

The media popularized the idea of planetary colonization, made space the next mortal luxury, and Smith absorbed every bit of information he could. Space was expensive, but the colonies on Mars were New Los Angeles, New Paris, New London, New Beijing. More and more people were moving into the solar system instead of another solar powered house.

Smith stared up at the stars the night he turned eighteen, from the back of a pickup truck in the orange groves his family owned. His best friends (and a little more than that, if he was honest) were side by side with him, and Smith didn't know if he could feel happier than he did right now.

"I wanna be up there." He said, echoing the child he once was.

"Where?" Ross mumbled, tugging the blanket a little tighter around the three of them. Spring it may be, but warm it was not.

"Space." Smith answered breathlessly. "I wanna be up there. I wanna live up there."

"After college?" Trott asked, turning his head until he faced Smith. "Is that even affordable? Wouldn’t we have to get degrees in physics or something?"

"Not necessarily. I mean, they’d probably like science and engineering degrees better than philosophy or art history. But Mars needs the same kind of people Earth does. And they train people all the time to pilot spacecraft. There are scholarships out there for that kind of stuff." Smith added excitedly.

Ross turned, too, meeting Trott's eyes from across Smith's chest. They looked back at Smith at the same time, sharing a smile at the look of wonder on his face.

"That's something you really want to do?" Ross asked, and Smith tore his eyes from the sky to meet Ross'.

"Yeah. Ever since I was a kid, I've always wanted to." Smith smiled wistfully. It was a childhood dream, but now that he was an adult he wasn’t sure if it was possible.

"We're going to have work really hard in college, then, if we want the grades and workmanship it'll take to get into space training, or whatever." Trott sighed, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"We?" Smith looked at Trott and then to Ross again. "You guys would go with me? Really?"

"Sure." Ross shrugged. "Can't let you run off to Mars and have all that fun alone, can we?" He smiled.

Trott nodded in agreement. "I don't see why not. We're not going anywhere anytime soon, mate. We're sticking with you- that's what friends do."

Smith laughed giddily, and reached under the blanket to grab each of their hands. "The three of us, against the world!" Smith joked, though his actions betrayed his seriousness. He held on tight to Ross and Trott’s hands, and stared up at the sky again, with a grin shining as bright as the stars. "Nothing's going to stop us. We've got the entire universe out there...just...waiting. I'm not going to sit by and waste my life on Earth, doing the same shit everyone else is."

Ross smiled down at Smith, a little embarrassed at the feeling of Smith's hand intertwined with his. Trott was completely unfazed by it, though, staring up at the sky with a pleased little smile on his face.

Ross smiled at them, and shifted a little closer. The cold air rose goosebumps on his skin and made him shiver, but looking up at the sky, he couldn't help but feel warm in Smith's shared optimism.

There was something out there for them, in the future when they'd leave this small town behind.

One day, they would get there.

Some day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this unexpected series off and on for almost three weeks now. After I wrote the first one, the others built themselves around it. So, expect those to be posted soon. I want to keep the series brief, that way I don't collect ideas like dust. (I have way too many of those- dust bunnies, and ideas.) There's always room to write more for this universe, but it's not something I'm focusing on too heavily right now.
> 
> As I posted in the notes for the series description, if you'd like to play around in the AU, feel free to drop a comment on one of the fics, or at ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com. Especially because I don't even send them to space, and this a Space AU, and think of all the cool shit they could get up to in Mars, you guys! Ah well. Someday :P.


End file.
